Com Você Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ele vagava pelo mundo sem um destino até que a viu, um amor que poderia dar significado para o destino de um homem


**Com Você.**

**Sandy e Junior.**

Godric estava em uma taverna almoçando quando um alvoroço na rua chamou a sua atenção, ele paga a comida e sai rapidamente, logo ele vê a confusão, duas mulheres estavam sendo rodeadas por alguns homens, mas ele pode ver por um vislumbre uma varinha.

-Nos deixem em paz cães sarnentos –A mulher gritava irritada.

-Só quando eu tiver provado estes belos lábios –um deles fala, o sangue de Godric ferve e ele fala.

-Creio que tu não ouvistes direito, elas o mandaram sair –os homens se viram para ele, alguns se afastam, mas os dois que estavam segurando as mulheres se viram para ele.

-Quem tu pensas que e forasteiro? –

-Me chamo Godric... Godric Gryffindor –embora os trouxas não pudessem ver, uma fina aura de energia rodeada Godric, seria divertido.

**Desde quando te encontrei  
já não pude te esquecer  
foi bom sonhar  
com você.**

-Tu vais se arrepender de ter me desafiado forasteiro –o homem retira uma espada e aponta para Godric, mas a mulher se coloca entre os dois e fala.

-Não faças isso... O deixe em paz... –o homem o esbofeteia e a joga no chão.

-Não te metas mulher, isto esta entre minha honra e este forasteiro –Godric se ajoelha perto dela e fala.

-Não te preocupas senhorita, só peço que pegue sua amiga e se afastem um pouco –Godric se levanta e os olhos dele ficam frio –Como ousa tratar esta senhorita assim? Tu vais pagar –

**Eu queria te falar  
que é tão lindo acordar  
se eu sonhar  
com você.**

As mulheres fecharam os olhos quando ouviram o som de metais batendo, elas esperavam ouvir o homem que veio defender elas gritando de dor, mas elas se surpreende quando não vem, assim que elas abrem os olhos, elas vêem ele sorrindo para elas e o homem com a espada ajoelhado no chão sobre a espada quebrada, Godric ainda se vira para o homem e fala.

-Se eu pegar a ti ou a tua corja maltratando estas damas, tu vais pagar caro... AGORA VAI –os homens saem correndo ao que Godric se vira para elas –Desculpem se assustei a vós –as duas mulheres acompanham ele para uma xícara de chá, mas Godric nota que a mulher que gritava, ao que ele soube que se chamava Rowena, olhava desconfiado para ele.

**Com você  
também senti  
que alguma coisa aqui dentro  
começou a mudar em mim  
só você, me faz pensar, em amor, em amar.**

-O que tu fazes alem de salvar damas em perigo? –ela pergunta desconfiada.

-Tu não confias mesmo em mim não? –Godric fala com um sorriso.

-E difícil depois de tudo que vivi... –mas Godric logo fala.

-Posso mudar isso em alguns segundos –

-Duvido –ela o olha com desconfiança.

-Eu guardaria a sua varinha melhor –ele ri da cara assombrada dela.

**É tão puro e frágil o meu coração  
nem ao menos sei o que é paixão  
quero aprender  
com você  
**Logo os dois viraram grandes amigos e Godric descobre que elas também estavam procurando um lar, eles resolvem andar pelo mundo juntos, afinal era melhor viajar com amigos.

-Mas me conte mais sobre teu ex clã Lord Gryffindor –Rowena fala com um sorriso, uma das coisas que Godric odiava era ser chamada de Lord Gryffindor.

-Não sabias que tu conhecias o meu pai Rowena –ele fala jocoso ao que ela ri, ele não sabia explicar, mas ele adorava o riso dela.

-Não faças isso com ele Rowena –Helga fala com um sorriso –tu sabes que ele odeia ser chamado assim –Rowena fez a única coisa que ela poderia numa hora assim, ela mostrou a língua para Helga –Tu desviaste a mente da minha amiga Godric –ela fala rindo, alguns meses atrás Rowena nunca faria algo assim.

-Com certeza para melhor –Godric fala rindo.

**Quando eu sei que eu vou te encontrar  
imagino o que vem me falar  
pra namorar  
com você.**

Ele ficava encarando ela enquanto lia, ele não poderia fazer nada, toda vez que ela entrava na biblioteca do baú dele, ele se sentava no sofá perto do retrato de Merlin e ficava observando ela de longe.

-Toda coragem de um gryffindor e não consegues falar que a ama –Merlin fala rindo ao que Godric lhe manda um olhar bravo.

-Eu não a amo... Apenas... Gosto de ver ela ler? –Nisso uma risadinha veio atrás dele, era Helga.

-Tu se enganas muito Godric –ela pisca para Merlin –tu a amas sim –Godric se levanta e sai fingindo ficar bravo, mas a verdade era que ele estava confuso, ele amava Rowena?

**Com você, também senti  
que alguma coisa aqui dentro  
começou a mudar em mim  
só você, me faz pensar, em amor em amar  
**Eles vagavam por uma aldeia quando souberam que um bruxo iria ser queimado vivo por ser o que era, Godric não poderia deixar isso acontecer, ele se vira para as duas e oferece a chave e o baú dele.

-Vou fazer algo, fiquem com isso e me encontre no pé daquela montanha –ele aponta para uma montanha ao longe, Rowena olha preocupada para ele e fala.

-Tenhas cuidado... –

-Eu vou –ele lança um feitiço que o deixa diferente e vai ate onde aconteceria a fogueira.

**É tão puro e frágil o meu coração  
nem ao menos sei o que é paixão  
quero aprender  
com você.**

Godric cavalgava rapidamente com o bruxo em sua companhia, embora ele tivesse descoberto que o homem era um ofidioglota, ele seguia o conselho do avô dele, o dom não fazia a pessoa má, mas o uso dela e que sim.

Assim que eles se aproximam de Helga e Rowena, ele desce do cavalo, mas quase cai do chão ao que Rowena o abraça fortemente.

-Tu não deves me deixar preocupada assim –ele sorri para ela e fala.

-Tu não precisavas se preocupar –mas ao ver o olhar dela, ele se desvia e apresenta Salazar para elas.

**Vou sonhar outra vez  
com você, com você  
vou namorar  
com você  
**-No que estas a pensar? –Godric quase cai do sofá ao ver Rowena perguntando ao lado dele, ele respira fundo e fala.

-Estavas a vaguear... –

-Por que tu não me contar onde estavas a vaguear? –ele olha fixamente para ela e fala.

-Em ti –no começo ela se assusta, mas logo sorri.

-Também estava a pensar em ti –ela se senta ao lado dele e o abraça, Godric no começo fica sem reação, mas logo a abraça também.

-Ando muito confuso... –ele fala quietamente –não sei o que andas a acontecer comigo –derrepente ela olha para ele.

-Por que pensas assim? –ela pergunta como se esperançosa.

-Por que acho que amo a ti –ela sorri mais e o beija.

-Eu amo-te também seu bobo –no começo ele fica surpreso, mas logo sorri, talvez ele tivesse pensado demais.

**Com você baby  
com você  
vou namorar  
com você.**

-Estas a vaguear de novo não? –ela pergunta rindo, ele estava na frente do lago, as suas costas o trabalho da vida deles, Hogwarts.

-Nunca canso de pensar em ti –ele a abraça e ela dá uma risadinha.

-Estas sempre a me cortejar não e Gryffindor? –ele ri e se ajoelha na frente dela.

-E que precisei pensar como farias isso, mas acho que as coisas mais simples são as que mais marcam as pessoas –ele pega um anel de dentro do bolso –Rowena Ravenclaw, tu queres se casar comigo? –no começo ela fica surpresa, mas logo sorri e o beija.

-Tu sabes que passaria a eternidade com ti –e volta a beijá-lo.

**Eu vou namorar você  
**Todos em Hogwarts comemoravam o casamento dos dois diretores, embora ela tivesse casada, Rowena continuou com o sobrenome Ravenclaw, Godric não tinha se importado com isso, ele tinha ela, a mulher que ele amava, o lar que ele procurava, a vida estava em paz, era assim que tinha que ficar.


End file.
